Breaking the Silence
by Ambersan17
Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year and is surprised to find a hollow and broken Draco Malfoy. Ginny is determined to save a lost soul, even if he doesn't want to be saved. Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship...all the above :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. The plot though, that is all mine.

Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year and is surprised to find a hollow and broken Draco Malfoy. Ginny is determined to save a lost soul, even if he doesn't want to be saved.

Breaking the SilencePrologue

With a sigh of contentment, Ginny Weasley stepped off the Hogwarts Express and into the familiar, excited throng of returning students. It was a feeling of relief to be back at the school, knowing there were no threats of war or death within the walls of the Castle or in the Wizarding World for that matter. The war was over and Voldemort was gone for good. Harry had made sure of it less than three months ago on the very grounds, which Ginny was about to enter.

With a wide smile spread across her face, Ginny took off toward the carriages, waving at Hagrid as he rounded of the first years. She reveled in the simple pleasures she got from being able to relax and not look over her shoulder for impending danger and possible death. Also, she relished the fact that she did not stay home to wade in the shadows of her former boyfriend, Harry, her egocentric brother and her not-so-best-friend, Hermione. It hadn't taken long for Ginny to tire of the fame and success the 'Golden Trio' had attained from their defeat of Voldemort. The attention was going to their heads and Ginny could hardly stand to be in their presence for more than five minutes. It wasn't more than a month after the war when Ginny and Harry mutually decided to part ways. It was a huge relief off Ginny's shoulders and she was more than excited to leave the Burrow when her Hogwarts letter arrived. She was even more elated when she learned that the saviors of the Wizarding World would not be returning.

Ginny stood in the long line of students, deep in thought for ages and was finally brought from her reverie by a sharp, familiar, yet not quite the same as it used to be voice.

"Oi, Weasley! Are you coming or not?"

Ginny looked up at the hollow frame that used to be Draco Malfoy. With a cock of her brow she got onto the carriage, eyeing him with concern and curiousness. Ginny watched with interest as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his feet. She took this time to observe the subtle, yet noticeable differences in his facial features. His cheeks, which had never been more than chiseled perfection, were sunken in slightly. There were dark circles around his eyes and bags below from what appeared to be a severe lack of sleep. Though somehow, he still had that perfect, chiseled to perfection jaw line, which came together in a perfectly and not too pointy chin. Above said chin was a set of perfect, full and very kissable lips.

"Would you like a picture?" The cold voice cut through Ginny's musings like a knife and she felt the crimson blush burn her cheeks as she realized what she had been thinking. "Or are you done being rude?"

Ginny looked up into a pair of cold, desolate, gray eyes behind which she could see a sad and broken soul that yearned for affection.

"Why did you hold the carriage for me?" The question just slipped out before she could think about it thoroughly.

Draco looked up, one brow cocked. "What?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just wondered why you called out to me, when I simply could have taken the next carriage."

Draco shook his head, thoroughly irritated by her musings. "Why does it matter?"

With a furrowed look, Ginny turned away. "I supposed it doesn't."

Now it was Draco's turn to stare. He observed the small redhead curiously for a moment, her question reverberating in his mind. Why _had_ he called to her? What had possessed him to do such a…_mannerly_ thing?

With a slight shake of his head, Draco dismissed the thoughts and looked at his feet once again. The rest of the carriage ride was quiet aside from the chirping of insects and creak of the carriage wheels.


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking the Silence

Chapter 1

Ginny wasn't surprised to find that professor McGonogall had been appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, with professor Flitwick serving as Deputy Headmaster. McGonogall was still head over Gryffindor house as long as it didn't interfere with her new position.

To Ginny, her first week at Hogwarts was almost exciting, but it didn't take long for the fact that it was still school to set in. She was stuck with mounds of homework by the end of second week and it was obvious that she would be spending her weekend with Luna and Collin in the library, hard at work. Or, so she thought.

Ginny was strolling along an empty corridor Friday evening on her way to the Great Hall for supper, when she came across something very odd. Ginny did a double take as she passed a niche in the wall and she literally walked backwards several steps to confirm what she was seeing. A very quiet, sullen-faced Malfoy sat on the floor just staring out the window and looking up at the dark night sky. His knees were bent against his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around them. Ginny opened her mouth to say something and stopped, realizing she didn't know what would be appropriate. This was Draco Malfoy; it wasn't a usual thing for Ginny to strike up a conversation with said Slytherin. Instead, Ginny stood in the middle of the corridor, staring at him. It didn't take long for Draco to notice her and once again Ginny found herself blushing at being caught by him.

"You seem to be making it a habit to stare at me Weasley. I know I'm gorgeous but surely you have more important things to be doing on a Friday night." Before Ginny could reply he finished. "Oh, I forgot, Potter's not here."

Ginny frowned at Malfoy's weak attempt to be rude. He wasn't up to his usually bullying standards and Ginny actually laughed at his statement. This caused Draco some discomfort and he glared.

"And what may I ask, do you find funny?"

Ginny shrugged and walked a few steps closer, her hands clasped behind her back in a very sweet, Ginny-like way as she spoke.

"I find it amusing that you assume I would be spending my Friday night with Potter."

Her statement was simple and Draco found it hard to resist the redheaded girl's charm. Though she could be a spitfire when the situation arose, no one could resist Ginny's sweet nature. But Draco caught himself before he said something that might make her assume he even cared. Though, he was curious about her. Not with Potter? That was startling information and he also found it interesting Ginny referred to Harry by his last name as well. Draco let his eyes roam over her slender, yet curvy figure, pausing at all the right places. His gaze caused another blush to creep into her cheeks and this almost made him smile. Almost.

Finally, he looked back at her eyes, which Draco noticed for the first time that they were big, brown and very captivating; beautiful, actually.

Draco shook his head. "So, you finally realized Potter's not the valiant saint everyone made him out to be? Good for you Weaslette. Looks like someone in your family has brains after all." Then he looked back out the window.

Unable to walk away, Ginny walked over and stared down at him again until he finally looked up at her, irritation in his gaze.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

Ginny let out a sigh and went with her gut on this one. "You're…different."

Draco scoffed and with a roll of his striking gray eyes, he stood to face her. Ginny didn't fail to notice the falter in his sneer.

"And what makes you think that, Weaslette?" He stuck his hands in his pocket and leaned back against the pillar, awaiting his answer.

Ginny thought for a moment, and observed his gruff features with concern. Ginny looked down at her wrenching hands and then barely looking up though her lashes she shrugged with a quiet response.

"I don't know. You're just…different." Then she looked at him full in the face, taking in a deep breath to relax her nerves. "Lonely."

Draco's sneer faltered again and he opened his mouth and then closed it again. His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "That's absurd." He started walking away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Then he was gone and Ginny was left to stare at the wall and sympathize for a Malfoy.

At supper, Ginny explained the situation to Collin and Luna and waited for advice.

Collin just stared at Ginny, eyes wide and then shook his head. "I've got nothing." He said and then started shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. He barely had time to swallow before looking up at Ginny with curiosity.

"Why do you care anyway? It's Malfoy. He's a prat. That's it." Then he was back to shoveling potatoes.

Ginny scowled at her friend. "Well I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway." Then she looked at Luna who was, as usual, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Luna looked up at Ginny with a wide smile. "I supposed what he needs is a friend."

Ginny shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You said he seems lonely and sad." Luna pointed out. "Maybe you could just try being his friend."

Ginny looked at her friend as if she was insane. Though, Luna was used to these looks. "You're serious? Befriend Draco Malfoy? You're crazy."

Luna shrugged again and stood to leave. "Maybe. But maybe it's crazy enough to work."

Ginny stared after her insane friend in deep thought. Then she looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't even there. In fact, she hadn't seen him at any meal since the beginning of term. With a deep sigh and her appetite gone, Ginny got up and headed for the common room. Maybe Luna was right. Maybe she should try and be his friend. What damage could it do?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. The plot though, that is all mine.

Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year and is surprised to find a hollow and broken Draco Malfoy. Ginny is determined to save a lost soul, even if he doesn't want to be saved.

AN: I know this story is starting slow, but please bare with me while I get all my ideas onto paper and into my laptop. I write so much better when I write it by hand first…don't know why but it works for me even though it's twice the work. *laughs*

Breaking the Silence

Chapter 2

Ginny woke Saturday morning with a very determined attitude. Completely forgetting her homework, Ginny showered, dressed and hurried to the Great Hall in hopes of running into Malfoy. She was still unsure how she was going to accomplish her mission; it wasn't like she was befriending a new student or something. This was Draco Malfoy, someone who had been the archenemy of her brothers and friends for seven years. This stewed inn Ginny's mind for a while and slowly made her realize how crazy she was for even thinking about attempting Luna's idea. This was going to blow up in her face like her last attempt at a love potion. And of course, as she entered the hall, her eyes immediately scanning the Slytherin table, Malfoy was nowhere in sight. She sat at the Gryffindor table and not long after, Luna joined her, with her normal dazed expression.

"Good morning." She said brightly.

"Morning." Ginny replied, her brain working furiously on the task at hand.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something." Luna pointed out the obvious. "Maybe I could be of some help."

Ginny mock glared at her friend. "It's your fault my brain is overworking itself this morning anyhow. So yes, please, be of some assistance if you don't mind."

"Oh." Luna piped up. "Are you talking about trying to befriend Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am." Ginny sighed and looked down at her still empty plate. "I have no clue how to start."

Luna shrugged and watched as Ginny piled eggs and sausage onto her plate and dug in. "Well, where do you suppose you would find Malfoy on a day like today?"

Ginny stopped eating and thought, looking at the Slytherin table where Malfoy still wasn't sitting. "I don't know." She admitted. "I've no clue what Malfoy does on his Saturdays."

Luna chewed on a piece of toast in thought. She swallowed and stared into space for a bit while Ginny furrowed her eyes in thought.

"Oh!" Luna said, her eyes wide. "Slytherin Quidditch tryouts are today."

Ginny perked up. This was good, Malfoy was always on the team, she was sure he'd be down at the pitch. He was probably Captain of the team this year anyhow, he'd have to be there. Then Luna killed her excitement.

"But, will he even be there? I mean, he hasn't been his self, has he?"

Ginny shrugged. "I supposed we could go and find out."

After finishing breakfast, Ginny and Luna learned that the tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch team had already began so they hurried down to the Quidditch pitch and scanned the crowd for Malfoy.

"There." Luna pointed at the tip top of the Slytherin stands where Draco sat alone in the corner just watching.

"Good Luck." Luna smiled and started walking away.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny started to panic. "I can't go up there by myself…with all of those Slytherins."

Luna shrugged and motioned for Ginny to lead the way.

"Besides." Ginny rationalized. "Two friends are even better than one."

They made their way to the Slytherin stands and then up the stairs to the very top. Ginny gave a sheepish smile in return to the glares and angry looks they were receiving from the Slytherins. It wasn't every day a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor joined the Slytherins on their turf.

Ginny spotted Malfoy and headed for him. When he saw her coming, he rolled his eyes as she and Luna sat down, giving him a wide berth of space.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Draco drawled as he propped his legs upon the bench below him and looked out at the pitch in disinterest. Then he added as an after though, "Again."

Ginny shrugged as she moved around uncomfortably on the bench. "You looked like you could use some company." Ginny looked to Luna for help.

Luna looked around Ginny at Malfoy curiously. "Why aren't you out there? Don't you still play?"

He lazily looked in their direction and sighed in annoyance. "Not this year."

Ginny's brow furrowed and she wondered what was going on with him. "But why not?" Ginny asked and then she decided to play his ego. "You're the best seeker Slytherin house has seen in nearly fifty years."

Draco cocked his brow and nearly smirked at the lie. "Really?" This did catch his attention and he decided to play along.

"Really!" Ginny turned back to Malfoy and scooted over a few inches closer to him. He saw this and looked at her close proximity with distaste, then he recovered quickly and looked her full I the face as she continued.

"I mean…you should be Captain, shouldn't you? They haven't won a game since you were on the team."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Quidditch pitch. "They haven't played a game since my sixth year, Weaslette. What are you playing at?"

"Oh." Ginny's shoulders fell and she looked out at the pitch. "Well maybe it's just my personal opinion about the whole seeker thing. But…otherwise, I'm not playing at anything Malfoy. I'm simply making conversation."

"And why am I suddenly the victim of your pointless ramblings?"

Ginny shrugged. "Like I said, you looked like you could use some company."

"You're wrong, Weasley." He said and then looked in her general direction. "Even Looney got the hint."

Ginny looked bemused and turned to see a retreating Luna. Ginny growled and mumbled under her breath and this amused Draco. Ginny looked back at him, suddenly aware they were now very alone once again. "Well I'm not giving in until I see you out on that pitch."

Draco looked surprised. "So you're saying if I try out for Quidditch, you will leave me alone?"

Ginny gave him a curt nod and crossed her arms stubbornly. Draco tried his best to hide his amusement before standing and passing in front of Ginny.

"Where are you going?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Going to get my uniform."

Ginny perked up as she stood and watched Draco descend the stairs and walk over to where they had the uniforms. Ginny glared at him as they handed him his uniform and as he walked away he looked back at Ginny and winked. Ginny continued to glare as he left the pitch.

Ginny spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday doing her homework. By time she had showered and made it down for breakfast Monday morning, she was simply exhausted. She had only gotten three or four hours of sleep and it was going to be a very long day.

"Did you even sleep?" Collin asked as he joined her before class.

Ginny looked at his groggily and just groaned before laying her head on her arms. "Wake me up when it's time for potions."

Collin laughed. "It's double potions and it's time. Come on."

Ginny groaned again, grabbing her bag and following Collin to the dungeons and to professor Slughorn's class. With a sigh, Ginny fell into the first seat she came to while Collin went up front to sit with his crush, Shelby. With a roll of her eyes Ginny crossed her arms atop her table and laid her head on them waiting for Slughorn to quiet the class and begin the lesson. Ginny didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she heard the scraping of the chair next to her as someone sat down. As Ginny lifted her head she heard Slughorn talking; he had already begun his lesson for today. Ginny sat up in her chair, not paying attention to who had sat down beside her. With a frustrated sigh she bent down to dig through her bad and find her potions book, some parchment, a quill and some ink. She dropped her potions book on the table and went back for everything else. Beside her, Draco Malfoy watched with a very amused expression on his face.

"What in bloody hell are you doing over there, Weaslette?"

Ginny sat up abruptly and face him, her eyes wide. Then she frowned in confusion.

"Where did you come from?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked up at Slughorn who was still chattering away, completely oblivious to them. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about the birds and the bees?" He had to resist a smirk at the horrified look Ginny gave him.

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe so, but I don't think that's a conversation I will be having with you." Then she continued. "And what possessed you to sit here? Surely there's another empty seat around." Ginny looked around the classroom, pretending to look for another seat. Really, she was thanking the Gods for her luck. Another chance to find out what was up with Malfoy.

"Well I thought I'd make it easier for you to annoy me." Draco cocked a brow in Ginny's direction.

Ginny shook her head. "I wasn't trying to annoy you. I made my intentions very clear. I was simply—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Draco cut her off. "Keeping me company." He sighed and turned his attention back to Slughorn.

Ginny watched him from the corner of her eye. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, staring into space.

She watched him with concern, trying to think of something to start a conversation. But she didn't have time to say anything as he turned his head in her direction, his brows raised in question.

"Get on with it, Weaslette."

Ginny gave him a furrowed look. "What do you mean?"

"We both know you have some inane question for me, so get on with it. I only have enough tolerance for one question, so make it a good one."

Ginny's eyes were wide. She hadn't expected that. She watched as he continued to stare forward, pretending to pay attention. Ginny searched her mind, trying to think what she wanted to ask. Finally, she went with a very simple inquiry.

She looked concerned when she asked. "Are you okay?"

Draco looked taken aback. "Pardon me?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was just curious. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not okay. I guess what I'm trying to ask is…what's wrong? Like I said the other night, you're different. Almost…lonely or…sad."

Draco listened as she rambled on, considering what she was saying. Was he really that different? And what did that have to do with her? Why did she care? It's not like they were friends…or even acquaintances. Draco decided on his reply.

"Why do you care, Weasley?"

Finny frowned in thought. "Well…I don't know." She thought for another moment. Why do I care? This is Malfoy. He wouldn't care if he saw me diving head first off the Astronomy Tower, so why am I wasting my valuable time worrying about him? "I just do." She finally said.

Draco eyed her and her innocent brown eyes, searching his, full of concern. She was just a young, naïve girl with concern for others. She couldn't help but be curious about him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well I haven't exactly had it easy the last few months Weasley." He was glaring all of a sudden. "My father's in prison, my mother's shut down and doped up all the time and now I've been forced to return to the pathetic excuse for a school where I have no friends and no one that gives a shit anymore."

Ginny's eyes were wide with concern as he finished. Neither of them had realized anyone else was paying attention to them until he looked up and the entire class was staring, including professor Slughorn. Draco growled in irritation, grabbed his bag and fled the dungeons, slamming the door. Ginny stared after him in the awkward silence of the class and without thinking, she gathered her things and followed suit.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, plain and simple. AN: This chapter is short, but I am thoroughly satisfied with it. And I'm already working on Chapter 4 so ha!

Breaking the Silence

Chapter 3

Ginny proceeded through the dungeons, unsure where she was going, or what she was doing. She had no clue why she followed Malfoy out of potions. What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? With a sigh she continued on, through the dungeons and finally onto the ground floor. In the Entrance Hall she stopped, no sure what she was going to do now. She wasn't supposed to be roaming the corridors right now, she was supposed to be in potions with the rest of her house. She had to get somewhere she wouldn't be found until her next lesson.

I need somewhere to sit and think, Ginny thought as she wondered up the Marble Staircase and onto the second floor. After wondering around for about fifteen minutes, successfully avoiding any professors and Peeves, Ginny found herself in the Seventh Floor corridor. Remembering the Room of Requirement, Ginny went to the wall and walked past the spot three times thinking, I need a place to hide and to think. Within seconds a door appeared and she rushed into a very familiar room. Ginny wasn't expecting to be in the room where everything was hidden. There were piles and piles of objects that had been hidden over many years. Ginny made her way through the turrets and towers of books and shelves of items on Mr. Filch's list of forbidden objects. Finally, she came to a stop at an armchair and sat down. Why am I here, Ginny asked herself.

"Why this room?" She said aloud, looking around at all the hidden items.

"Maybe because you're looking for something." Ginny heard Malfoy's familiar voice from somewhere amongst the clutter.

Ginny stood and looked around. "Where are you?"

Hearing footsteps behind her, Ginny turned and wondered between shelves and piles, listening for Draco's footsteps.

"You don't want to find me." He answered from somewhere to Ginny's right.

Ginny followed the voice. "Why not? Maybe I'm not finished pestering you."

Ginny heard his chuckle and turned back around, following the deep and attractive sound. She felt like Sarah in 'The Labyrinth' at the end when she was trying to get to her baby brother Toby, but he was always just out of reach. Finally Ginny stopped at the end of a shelf and just stood. He would show himself eventually.

"Of course you're not done annoying me." Draco continued. "I have a feeling I'm going to run into you a lot over the next several months."

Ginny blushed, glad he couldn't see her. Or could he? "Well truth be told, I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" He asked. Ginny could tell he was close, but she still couldn't see him. "I know what you're up to." His voice was rough now, trying to make a point. "And your attempts are pointless."

Ginny frowned, unconvinced. "Why?"

"Why?" Draco repeated. "Why, you ask? We both know the answer to that." He said and then he was there, rounding the corner and stopping just a few feet in front of her.

"We can't just be friends, Weasley." He ran a hand through his mussed hair and then both hands went into his pockets and he leaned against another shelf. He watched her reaction, his gray eyes penetrating hers.

Ginny shrugged sheepishly. "Why not?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her for what seemed like the millionth time. "That's a stupid question. Another one we both know the answer to."

"No, it's not." Ginny said. "I know what you mean but it's stupid to make a decision based on what others think and believe. Yes, our families have different morals and values. Yes, we are from separate social classes. And yes we have completely different views on what I'm daring to say is probably every subject possible." She shrugged again. "Why does all that matter? Why care what others think?"

Draco continued to watch her as she spoke, with so many emotions pouring into her words. Emotions Draco realized even Ginny didn't recognize. She stared at him as he took in what she said. Finally, Ginny turned and left him there. She returned to the armchair and sat in thought. It wasn't long before Draco was standing in front of her, willing her to look at him.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy, Malfoy. If only you let it be."

"Maybe for you." He shook his head and looked around aimlessly, trying to gather his thoughts. This girl was driving him mad. "But it's not that simple for me, Ginny."

"Well there's a start." Ginny smirked to herself and at his bemused expression she explained. "Calling me by my name. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Well believe it or not, I was raised to have some manners. Even if they are few and far between."

Ginny smiled and shrugged as she stood to face him. "Baby steps. You've taken a few just by speaking with me. Maybe you can manage some more."

Then she was gone again. Draco heard the door close and he was alone to think over everything Ginny had said. Maybe she said her intentions were to be his friend, but deep down he believed Ginny Weasley sought something more than friendship. That thought frightened him. Yet, he found himself thinking about the redhead more and more throughout the day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, plain and simple.**

**Breaking the Silence**

**Chapter 4**

Ginny woke Tuesday with a smile on her face. She wasn't for sure, but something told her she had gotten through to Draco to some degree; Even if he refused to acknowledge it. Her assumptions were somewhat confirmed when she spotted him that evening at Gryffindor's Quidditch tryouts. He was only there briefly; as Ginny flew around the pitch, trying out for the seeker position, she caught sight of his platinum hair for just a moment.

After tryouts, Ginny hurried to the Great Hall to find Luna and tell her she made seeker. She was full of excitement as she told Luna all about tryouts, though she didn't mention she had spotted Malfoy. She also failed to tell Luna and Colin what happened in the Room of Requirement. Though Colin continued to ask her about their very loud conversation in Potions and eventually Ginny broke down and told them what all had been said. But Ginny refused to tell them anything else; she felt the need to keep everything to herself. At least until she had something more concrete to go on.

They rest of Ginny's week was uneventful and she even managed to end her week with less homework; only had one essay to complete for professor Binns and then she was free for the weekend. Quidditch practice didn't start until Monday so she was confident she would have a relaxing weekend.

Friday ended without a hitch and she finished her essay and even went to bed rather early, although that made for an early rise on Saturday but Ginny was determined to make it a good day. So, after showering and getting dressed Ginny went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was hardly anyone there yet, so Ginny went to the Gryffindor table and began filling a plate. As she began eating she looked up, across the Hall to the Slytherin table. She hadn't expected Malfoy to be there, but there he was; He sat alone, no plate, arms crossed on the table and he was staring at her very intently.

Ginny gave him a half smile and looked back at her plate. For some reason, she found that his stare made her a bit nervous. Now she could swear she felt his gaze as she continued to eat and she grew uncomfortable. She set her fork down and looked up briefly to see if he was still looking. He hadn't moved. He cocked a brow at her eye contact and Ginny looked away again. With her appetite gone, Ginny got up and left the Great Hall. She sighed in relief when she was in the Entrance Hall out of line of Malfoy's intense gaze and she headed for the big, oak, double doors.

The day was warm, as fall hadn't set in yet, but there was a light breeze that Ginny decided felt nice on the skin. She took off towards the lake where she decided to walk around it while she sorted out her thoughts. She thought she had escaped Malfoy's study of her but, as she made it to the opposite side of the lake, looking further down towards the castle, she found that he was there; propped against the very oak tree she was headed for. She didn't have a reason to avoid him; it was, after all, her intention to talk to him more but the way in which he stared at her, not even trying to hide it, was simply nerve wracking.

Ginny continued toward him but looking out over the lake and trying to think of what to say to him once she reached the oak tree. The only thing she thought of was inquiring his odd behavior. Ginny stopped several feet from Draco and met his intense, gray eyes with a questioning look.

"You're excessive staring is unnerving. Is there something you want to say?"

For the first time in ages Ginny saw a slight smirk form on his face. This made her happy to finally see him emit some kind of emotion, other than grief.

He continued to stare at her, seeming to be making some sort of decision. Then he shrugged and looked out over the lake as he spoke.

"I've been considering everything you said to me the other day in the Room of Requirement, Ginny." His eyes roved over the lake as he sorted through his thoughts, putting them into words. "And I'm not going to lie; your offer is somewhat tempting. But you have to understand…" He looked at her again. "It's not going to be easy for me to just…ignore the scrutiny and criticism of others. I was raised to be proud of who I am, proud of the Malfoy name." He shook his head, baffled by his own words. "But I guess there's nothing to be proud of now. Coming to terms with that has been the hardest things I've ever had to do. That probably sounds pathetic to you, but it's the truth. I can't just change who I am and what I believe over night."

Despite the gravity of the conversation Ginny smiled and nodded. "I know Draco. I know it's going to be a struggle for you. But judging by what you've said to me, I think it's going to be simpler than you think. I'm not just saying that. And I don't think that's pathetic at all. But above all, even if you don't think you have anything to be proud of, you have yourself to be proud of. Remember that."

Draco shook his head with a smile. "You are impossible." Then he simply walked away and Ginny stared after him for a moment.

"Wait."

Draco turned around, brows cocked. "Miss me already?"

Ginny blushed. "No, but…that's it?"

"I knew this was coming." He sighed and walked back to the tree. "What do you want, Red?"

"Red?" She scrunched her nose. "Why Red?"

Draco shrugged. "It's better than Weaslette, right?"

Ginny considered this. "Definitely. Does that mean I can call you Blondie?"

Draco mock glared. "No, it does not." The he turned to leave again.

This time Ginny chose to follow him, chattering away. Draco decided her incessant chattering about pointless topics was amusing and somewhat adorable, though he'd never say that to her. He also decided over the next few days that he could get used to her presence. As the days went on and fall finally settled in and it began to get cooler, at some point, every day, Ginny appeared from nowhere in the corridors, rambling on about one thing or another. Draco began to realize that others were staring at the two and whispering as they walked through the corridors together. He tried to ignore this and even chose to avoid Ginny a couple times; this seemed to make him feel a bit guilty though. She was harmless, after all and had very good intentions. Eventually he gave in and decided that he could give this friendship thing a real try. Sure he allowed Ginny to follow him to classes and sit by him in potions; the Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to share almost every lesson these days. But, he found that she was quite entertaining and very comical to boot and he really enjoyed her company most of the time. He hadn't had any friends this term; most of his friends didn't return to Hogwarts this term…lucky them. So maybe befriending Ginny was exactly what he needed. Though he was afraid that maybe she wanted more than friendship, even if she didn't realize it yet. This could never happen.

So, sitting in potions, waiting for Ginny to turn up, he was deep in thought, trying to come up with something that would prove he was making an honest attempt at this. Though he wasn't sure why, he didn't have anything to prove to Ginny. She seemed to be happy with the current situation. But he wasn't. He didn't feel as if he was pulling his weight, so to speak. His thoughts made him feel pretty pathetic as Ginny strolled in. When she sat down beside him she started chattering away about the new shop her brother George was opening in Hogsmeade. Apparently it wouldn't be open in time for their next Hogsmeade weekend but Ginny was overly excited about going there the first chance she got.

Draco listened to Ginny with an amused expression and finally, noticing his silence, she stopped talking and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. How are you today?"

Draco looked at the way she just smiled so big and proud. The simple pleasures she got from life. How did she do it? How was she so content to just…living? He thought about this, and mechanically answered her question.

"Splendid." He said with a sigh and went back to his thoughts.

It took a good fifteen minutes into the lesson before Draco realized he hadn't paid a bit of attention to Slughorn but spent the entire time looking at Ginny from the corner of his eye. He just watched her as she took notes, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. It was pretty adorable if you asked him. From there his eyes moved to her long, gorgeous, red hair. Yes, she had red hair like her parents and all her brothers, but hers was different. Darker, maybe? Draco didn't know, but he liked it.

"Draco."

He shook his head, coming back to reality and looked at Ginny, whose face was flushed. "What?"

Ginny pointed up front. "Professor Slughorn asked you a question."

"Oh." He sat up straight and addressed Slughorn. "Sorry sir, daydreaming." The entire class giggled at this and he was pretty sure they all saw him staring at Ginny. He mentally chided his stupid behavior.

"I was hoping you could tell me some uses of Lacewing Fly." Slughorn asked.

"Oh…uh…" He wracked his brain trying to think. He had just used this the other day in this very class and he couldn't think. Polyjuice! Yes! "The only used I can think of is in the brewing of Polyjuice potion."

"Yes." Professor Slughorn affirmed and moved on.

Draco sighed in relief and looked back at Ginny who was still blushing. She must have noticed his staring too. Damn. What has gotten into me? He sat up again as a thought crossed his mind. No. No, it couldn't be that. Or could it? He looked at Ginny who smiled shyly and then looked away, continuing to take down every word Slughorn said. As he watched her again, he began to realize his thought was correct. It wasn't her that wanted more than friendship; it was him that wanted more. I like Ginny Weasley. He let that thought bounce around in his mind a bit and looked away from Ginny so he wouldn't get caught staring again. This is strange, he thought, shaking his head in confusion. How did this happen. She certainly had a way at squirming her way into your head and staying there.

"Are you okay?" Ginny whispered.

Draco looked at her, brows furrowed. "I think."

Ginny suppressed a giggle and shrugged. "Okay." Then she turned her attention back to Slughorn.

When class let out Draco walked out in a daze, Ginny chattering away. It was time for lunch and Draco followed Ginny to the Great Hall where they usually parted but Draco grabbed Ginny's arm to stop her.

"Do you want to eat with me today?"

Ginny was surprised. "Uh…I would love that, but I promised Luna I'd sit with her and look over her essay for Devination today."

"Oh…okay." Draco said awkwardly and started to walk away. "I'll see you later then."

Ginny stared after him, feeling slightly guilty and then went to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna. She watched as Draco sat down alone and didn't eat, but just sat in a deep thought. She sighed and turned to greet Luna.


End file.
